christmas shenanigans
by fleeting heartbeat
Summary: In which everyone tries to get Haruka to have fun and Asuka gives out fifteen-page essays about the history of a euphonium as Christmas presents.


A/N: why did i think it was a good idea to write an incredibly rushed christmas one-shot just because

either way merry christmas (and a happy new year) everyone!

also, list of background characters thrown into the story right at the end, since i'm probably the only one who's more interested in the background characters than the actual main characters, _whoops_.

* * *

It had started out as a typical Christmas party. The third-years would hold one every year at Asuka's conveniently large apartment, and while everyone would attend dressed in ordinary clothes, Asuka would wear a hilariously oversized red shirt with the words 'MERRY CHRISTMAS' printed on the front. Everyone, knowing the euphonist's eccentric tendencies, smartly decided not to ask, until last year when Narai had stupidly criticised her outfit in her face, earning him an hour-long lecture about Santa Claus. Haruka, later, had questioned Asuka's getup much more politely than the percussionist had. Asuka simply laughed merrily and explained in an usually deep voice, "I'm dressed up as Santa Claus, can't you tell?"

Narai had wisely chose not to complain about Asuka's different treatment.

This year, Asuka had decided to dress up as an elf instead, even wearing a headband with fake paper ears. Haruka decided not to think about what other stunts Asuka had planned for the party.

"Why did I think Asuka would actually hold a _normal_ party for once?" Haruka complained, putting a hand to her forehead as she drank her fruit punch.

"Well, it's fun, don't you think?" Kaori simply smiled, biting into her cake. "Try to enjoy the party and worry less."

Haruka decided to take Kaori's advice and watched Asuka whirl around the living room, hopping from one group of friends to another, talking in an obnoxiously loud (not to mention high-pitched) voice. Asuka's crazy antics were probably worth it to some of the band members though, seeing Juri— _Miss Straight Face_ —actually discomfited by Asuka's actions. Juri was not amused when Asuka had sprung up from behind, scaring her.

"That Asuka," Haruka sighed defeatedly, resigned to watching from the couch.

"Stop being such a spoilsport and have some fun. Come on, the cake's good!" Kaori grinned, and Haruka let herself be dragged to the buffet table — well, it was just an ordinary dining table overflowing with plates of pastries and the like.

Kaori threw herself into the cheery atmosphere immediately, sidling up next to Sana, who was busy watching Narai and Hideri's _eat-as-much-as-you-can_ competition. Hitoshi batted the teasing duo of Junko and Yumina away whilst trying to keep score for the only other two boys. Rather begrudgingly, Haruka took a cupcake off the table and headed for the kitchen to pour herself more fruit punch. Kotoko and Tsune were in there, talking in front of the various bottles of juices that Asuka — and a few others — had prepared for the party. They turned to look as she walked in, greeting her.

"Hello. I hope you guys are having fun. Asuka can be…" ' _A little' is too mild._ "...wild." _Very wild._

"It's a known fact," Tsune chuckled good-naturedly, then stepped aside. "Do you want some drinks?"

"Yes, thank you. I came in for a refill, in fact."

The trickling of fruit punch filled the silence in the kitchen. Haruka kept her eyes on the steady stream of juice pouring into her cup, then tilted the bottle upwards when it was almost full. Kotoko helpfully passed her the bottle cap, then grabbed another bottle to inspect the label.

"Speaking of which," Tsune suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence rather abruptly. "I have a bad feeling about Asuka's presents this year. I saw a whole stack of papers bundled up in her room when I passed by earlier to use the toilet."

" _History of the Euphonium: Part One_. Then next year, it's _Part Two_ —" Kotoko chuckled, and so did the other two occupants. "—provided we continue throwing these Christmas parties, that is." Kotoko's smile dropped, face now creased into a small frown.

It was a little saddening, Haruka reflected, that they'd be graduating soon enough. The past year had gone by so fast.

" _History of the Euphonium_ isn't implausible, truth to be told."

"Ten years later I'm going to walk into a bookstore and see _History of the Euphonium_ by bestseller author, _Tanaka Asuka_ on the shelves," the shorter flautist snickered, putting down the bottle on the kitchen counter. "Should I get lemon or wintermelon?"

"Just _decide_."

Haruka excused herself from the kitchen with a polite nod, tuning out Kotoko's ramblings about the difficulty of choosing an appropriate drink. She headed straight for the buffet table, feeling a little hungry. Narai and Hideri's little competition had ended, now replaced by a karaoke session in front of the television. There was a much larger group gathered there, including Sana, now lacking Kaori's companionship.

"Eat up, Haruka!" Kaori appeared behind her out of the blue, hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to join them?" She jerked her head towards the television, where Raina and Miniko were currently singing a duet, punctuated by loud cheers from the audience.

"No thanks. They'll drag me into it." Haruka shivered at the thought of having to sing in front of a crowd — everyone knew how well that had went the previous year. Well, most of them found it particularly amusing to see Haruka trying to keep up with the lyrics and stay in tune.

Kaori giggled, probably recalling the same event.

"Well, if you won't sing, then come play some board games!" Hiroe suggested eagerly, springing up from behind, accompanied by Kiriko. "You need to have fun, you know. You're always worrying about something happening or Asuka going overboard or—"

"—okay, I get it, I get it," Haruka grumbled, knowing the truth of Hiroe's words. "I'll go. You joining us, Kaori?"

"It's okay, I want to see the karaoke. Catch you later!"

With that, Hiroe and Kiriko pulled Haruka towards the couch and Kaori went in the opposite direction. It was a small game of _Snakes and Ladders_ with Raimu, Hirone, Sakiko and Shouko. Haruka wasn't a particular fan of board games, but she supposed it was better than singing in front of everybody. Asuka would never let her hear the end of it.

 _Actually, no one will,_ the president mused, studying the board carefully.

The game didn't go on for long, however.

" _Alright!_ It's time for presents!" Asuka's voice pierced through the noise in the living room, loud and cheerful. Everyone looked at her simultaneously. "This might be our last Christmas party together, so I've got a special surprise for you guys!"

Contrary to the expected reaction, everyone started murmuring. Someone—probably Mei—remarked snarkily from near the television:

"Way to ruin the mood, _vice-president_."

Asuka coughed loudly, bringing everyone's attention back to her.

"For this special occasion, I've specially prepared a _fifteen-page_ essay about...who wants to make a guess?" she winked at the sea of people, patiently waiting for a response.

"Does she even need to ask," Hiroe muttered. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Haruka felt her left eye twitch rapidly.

Beaming proudly, Asuka pulled out a thick stack of papers from behind her back and announced, " _History of the Euphonium!_ Now isn't that nice?"

The only response the euphonist received was a loud collective groan. Haruka slapped her forehead, sighing. _Of course._ Of course _Asuka would think of writing an essay about the euphonium and give it to_ everyone _for Christmas. Of course. Go figure._

Somewhere in the crowd, Kotoko muttered to a twitching Tsune, "I _told_ you."

* * *

Character Guide: (in case you most probably didn't know half the supporting cast thrown in there)

Tanabe Narai (田邊名来) - the percussion part-leader. Also the guy who stupidly forgot the largest mallets in _Kakedasu Monaka._ I laughed really hard at that part.

Sawada Juri (沢田樹里) - the horn part-leader. She seems to have a rather stoic expression, except when she's smiling. Maybe it's just me.

Kasano Sana (笠野沙菜) - the other third-year trumpet.

Noguchi Hideri (野口ヒデリ) - the trombone part-leader.

Koshikawa Junko (越川純子) - the female bass clarinet.

Okuchi Yumina (大口弓菜) - one of the third-year clarinets. She's seated all the way on Taki's right during the performance.

Himegami Kotoko (姫神琴子) - the flutes part-leader.

Watanabe Tsune (渡辺つね) - one of the third-year flutes. She's named in one of the scenes where Kumiko explains the different duties that every band member has. She handles the alumni, I think.

Kitamura Raina (喜多村来南) - the bassoon/oboe part-leader.

Oka Miniko (岡美貴乃) - the other bassoon.

Hashi Hiroe (橋弘江), Miya Kiriko (宮キリコ) _and_ Okamoto Raimu (岡本来夢) - the three third-year alto saxophones.

Torizuka Hirone (鳥塚ヒロネ) - the clarinet part-leader.

Suzuka Sakiko (鈴鹿咲子) _and_ Hagiwara Shouko (萩原笙子) - two third-year clarinets. They seem to be good friends with Hirone. Shouko is also the photographer for the club.

Taura Mei (田浦愛衣) - the female trombonist.

* * *

A/N: may or may not fix this up after christmas but okay point still stands merry christmas (again)


End file.
